My Angel of Love
by Sasusaku-rules
Summary: An angel are to make four kunochi fall in love.Too bad it didn't work out.Sequel is out!
1. You are my WHAT!

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were strolling through the park for a walk. Tired, they sat under a nice Oak tree and ate their lunch. Suddenly a blue mist appear in front of them, use to strange things like this, they just looked at the mist calmly. The mist evaporated and revealed a girl about their age with wavy waist-length hair and warm brown eyes. She was beautiful with her pale skin and perfect figure.

"Huh? Oh, hi! I'm Yume (Dream in Japanese) and I'm your angel of love," said the girl nicely.

It was silent for a moment then the four burst out laughing (O_O Hinata laughing? O_O). The four regain their composure and looked at the girl, the look in her eye meant business and that this was no joke.

'_Oh boy'_ was all the four had in their mind.

Just wanted to write another series. Well, hope you like it! Probably not posting for a good two weeks, cause of my big final. Bye!


	2. Mission Impossible:Making Sasusaku

"Ok…Yumi, are you going to ell us why you are here?" asked Sakura.

"Sure! I'm here to help you fall in love with," Snapping her fingers, a record book and glasses appeared on Yume. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzimaki, Neji Hyugga and Shikamaru Nara," said Yume in one breath.

The girls looked at Yume and blushed an unknown shade of red to humans. Yume smiled; there was a lot of work to do before she can get them to at properly around their crush. After a while, the four directed their attention to their 'angel'. First, Yume directed her attention to Sakura and pointed at her.

"I'll help you first. Making you and Sasuke Uchiha fall in love is like taking candy from a baby." At the words coming out of Yume's mouth, Sakura blush a shade of red unknown to this universe.

Snapping her fingers, Yume was instantly dressed. She wore a white tank top with blue khaki and some ninja shoes. Her hair was now tied up in a high ponytail and wavy at the bottom. As she moved her finger across her waist, sparks flew out and created a blue Konoha headband. Gliding across her neck, a silver chain emerald necklace appeared. To make it short, she was gorgeous.

"I have inform your Hokage and sensei, so everything is set up. I will be your cousin for the time being and I'll be in Team7 for a while. Got that?" asked Yume seriously, Sakura nod. "Good! Now let's go training." Finish Yume all happily and out of character.

The two walk away from the other girls and reach the bridge shortly after. Naruto was out of sight and Sasuke was leaning on the bridge with a cool demeanor. _'Perfect'_

Thought Yume and gave Sakura a start-with-small-talk look (The language of women). Sakura straighten herself and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I wanted to ask you what you thought of…my hair!" Yume almost drop dead.

'_It's beautiful like you'_ thought Sasuke, but being the cold hearted bastard he is he said something more _prideful_. "Pink," said Sasuke curtly.

Sakura's head dropped and walked over to Yume and hid behind her. That was when Sasuke noticed Yume, _'That must be the new girl Kakashi was talking about, Sakura's cousin, yeah right!'. _Yume glared at Sasuke, he pretended not to notice but it was practically burning holes into his back.

"What!" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, nothing! I just thought you should apologize to my cousin," said Yume as cheerful as she can manage.

Sasuke choked. '_Risk his pride and apologize, is she kidding? No way!' _"No."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just maximize this and hang it up on Konoha's gate. Even the enemy ninjas will laugh at you." Sasuke's eyes widened, Yume was holding up a…

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! My finals were easy, thank goodness! Bye!**


	3. The Heartbreaks

…a picture of mini Sasuke and Sakura holding hands. Sasuke grabbed it out of Yume's hand and ripped it to shreds. Doing his fire jutsu, he burned the thing to crisp.

"Hey!" yelled Yume.

'_It's for your own good not to be near me Sakura.'_ "I hate you Sakura Haruno. I HATE YOU!" yelled Sasuke as each word slice through him.

Sasuke watched painfully as Sakura's tears began to fall one by one. The tears stream down her face like an ever-flowing river. It hurt him to watch her cry, but he knew he had to do it. Her eyes filled with sadness and pain looked him in the eye, he felt like someone shot him right through the heart.

"..That? After all I've done for you. Loving you, caring for you, and cried for you. How can you say that? I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" yelled Sakura as she ran through the field into the forest. Each word flew at Sasuke like a kunai killing him painfully and slowly. He watch her run away, run away from him. Sasuke fell to the floor and clutch his head. _'What Have I done?'_ he asked himself.

"You lost your chance to a happy life," said Yume and slowly trailed after Sakura.

Yume appeared next to Hinata, she almost jumped 10 feet in the air. Yume saw Naruto in the ramen shop packing down ramen like Chouji pack down chips (Sorry, Chouji's fan). Hinata turned the other way but Yume stopped her and pushed Hinata towards the ramen stand. After a gulp, Hinata walked towards Naruto. He turned around and looked at her with piercing blue eyes. She almost fainted right then and there, but held herself together. Naruto gave her a toothy grin, then she turned bright red.

'_She's really cute. Wait! I can't think that. The Kyubbi might hurt her if he knows I really love her.'_ Thought Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I want to say I'm in love with you," said Hinata in the calmest tone she could manage. Now it was Naruto's turn to almost faint.

'_She likes me? NO! If I let her in she'll just get hurt.' _Thought Naruto.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I don't think I feel the same way," said Naruto. Someone could have ripped his heart out and it wouldn't have hurt as much as this. Naruto waited for Hinata's reaction. It was silent for a moment before she ran through the door and cried her heart out. Each sob killed Naruto more and more.

Tenten was walking with Yume by her side towards Neji. He was in the training ground, doing well, training. Sighing, she walked towards Neji bravely. Turning off his special bloodline, he focused his attention on her. She was intimidated at his stare, making her mentally shrink to the size of an ant.

Finally deciding to make it quick and short, it came out. "Neji, I love you."

'_She'll get hurt when she knows about my curse. Can't risk that, I have got to stop giving her pain. I'm sorry Tenten, but I can't hurt you anymore with my problem.' _Thought Neji.

"I only think of you as a teammate, nothing more." Replied Neji coolly even if he was mentally beating himself up.

Tenten stood there stunned. Holding back the tears that were on the brim of her eyes, sadly one tears manage to escape. Quickly wiping it off she walked away, deep in the forest where she thought Neji couldn't hear. She burst into tears, this made Neji felt like he was being killed. It hurt him, more than ever in his life. It hurt him, it hurt her. Love is a two-way blade.

Instead of following Ino, she had to give her advice. Because she was busy with three broken-hearted girl, of course Ino didn't know that. Ino walked up to the hill that Shikamaru always watch the cloud at. The genius was there, watching the cloud as usual.

Ino really wanted to say she loved him, so she did.

"Shikamaru Nara, I, Ino Yamanaka, love you!" said Ino happily.

'_Being a shinobi, I can't have feelings or I will get myself killed. More importantly her killed. I can't say I'm in love with her too, I just can't.'_

"Ino, I never really liked you and never will." He said quite coldly.

Unlike the rest, Ino slap him across the face. His face sting but not as much as his heart. Like the others, after their brain registered what happened, they have their mental breakdown. Running away, tears trailed behind her like how they leave a broken trail on his heart.

**Author's Note: WOW! Long chapter, anyway thanks you readers out there. Read and Review!**


	4. Journey and letters

Yume was disappointed in herself. For not being able to make the ninjas fall in love. Finally, she decided what she must do; she must take the girls on a long journey. One that will make them forget what love was like and come back in a couple of years and began to learn how to love again. It will be a whole new start for the four of them.

When the girls first heard about it, they immediately agreed. Packing up and getting permission from the Hokage was easy, the hard part was the goodbye. So Yume suggested they left letters so they wouldn't have to actually say any thing. After a while, they were ready to go and left on their journey.

The nest day, four certain shinobis were sent to the Hokage's office. Each boy look curiously at why the Hokage would want him on a day off. The Hokage herself walked in an ask if they seen the girls all day, of course they replied 'no'. Taking a deep breath, Tsunade handed out the letters.

"These are the letters the girl left for each of you before they left." Said Tsunade.

Naruto's hand was shaking violently a he took the neat blue envelope from Tsunade. Carefully, opening it there was a small piece of white paper inside. There in black ink said:

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

I've always admired you for joyfulness and confidence. I guess that's why I've always loved you. To let you know the Kyubbi is nothing like you, that's why I 'm not scared because I know you'll be there to save me. Naruto, I'll be leaving now and I hope that you can still be happy without me. I know you don't love me, but remember I'll always love you. Hopefully, I'll see you soon. Be well!

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata-chan_

She's known all along and that's what hurts the most. He broke his and her for nothing. After seeing Naruto, Shikamaru hesitantly open his yellow letter but did anyway. It was written down in small blue strokes:

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_I hope this letter won't make you depress. Just wanted to say I love you and I'm leaving Konoha for a while. Don't know when I'll be back but I promise I'll see you before you die. Don't be too lazy now with me gone. I love you and hope you'll have a good life even with me gone. Give someone a chance into your heart; feelings are what make us human. Even ninjas are humans. Bye!_

_Sign,_

_ Ino-chan_

Shikamaru tried to hold it back but he could feel the tears fall down his eye. Neji couldn't believe this, but it was happening. He opened up the brown letter and Tenten's writing was there in neat red letter:

_Neji,_

_You've always been there for me no matter what. So I wanted to say goodbye before I leave. Goodbye and well I love you. I've always love and I know about your curse already! So don't go telling me you can't tell me about your personal life. Trap bird or not I still love you. Forever and ever! Goodbye._

_Your friend,_

_Tenten_

Neji clutch the paper beside his chest and left one single tear fall down face. Now it was Sasuke's turn and he wasn't very happy about it. All of his friend have shed at least a single tear, he was truly afraid. Opening the pink letter that smelled of Sakura, elegant green italic letters covered the white paper:

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Now don't get depress. I'm just going to leave for a while, don't miss me too much and take care of Naruto, would ya? Try not to get yourself killed in those battles, ok? Maybe being hurt physically wouldn't hurt as much as when you said you hate me. But don't worry I'll always love you for the rest of my life. I'm leaving now, and thanks for always watching over me and protecting me. Farewell, hope we'll meet again._

_Love,_

_ Sakura_

Sasuke grab the letter so hard, his knuckle turned white. He must admit that he wanted to hug her in his arm and tell her he love her. But she was gone, because of him. He'll just have to keep living; she wanted him to be strong. Putting on a small smile, he saw life in a new way. The way she wanted him to live in.

The End

**Author's Note: Want a sequel?**


	5. Notice!

**Notice!**

**HI EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL!*CLAPS IN THE BACKGROUND*ALL I WANTED WAS 10 REVIEWS AND IT TOOK YOU GUYS 12 DAYS TO PROVIDE THAT! I EVEN COUNTED THE PAST CHAPTER REVIEWS! JUST WANTED TO SAY YOU'LL SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY OR 'S ALL! THE STORY WILL BE CALLED:** My Love Life. **Bye!**

Sincerely,

_Sasusaku-rules_


End file.
